Wonderland
by Haruka Piro Tenou
Summary: Makoto and Ami travel to Wonderland. Yes, you read right. Wonderland, Wünderland, La Tierra de las Maravillas, Terra do Marvellas. What are they to do? Who will they meet there?


I guess you have me all figured out by now, people, I keep ranting whe I've got no ideas... so this came up after a night of rants and halucinations after reading Lewis Carroll's masterpiece. Okay, disclaimers, come 'ere. I don't own SailorMoon, just like to use its caracters. And I don't own Lewis Carroll's' big story, thought I do own this fic...

Ami-chan and Mako-chan In Wonderland

Makoto felt like she was falling. Falling? But she was in her bed. The bed couldn't have been torn to pieces and let her fall down. She looked down. It sure looked like she was going to hurt herself when she hit the bottom. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Ami was there too, looking like she was scared to hit the bottom and smash to pieces. Makoto yelled but heard nothing. Had she gone temporarily deaf? Or even worse, mute? Ami yelled too, and Makoto heard nothing. Ami looked like she didn't hear anything either.

They hit the bottom, that was perfectly like a mattress, but much larger. Makoto could have sworn that she was wearing her pajamas and Ami was wearing hers too since they were sleeping in her bed, but not now. They had changed into their seifukus without any tranformation. Mercury looked at her. 

They climbed down the mattress, that turned out to be a very large, very soft mushroom. 

"Where are we?" 

"That's what I would like to know..." Sailor Mercury said. She put on her visor: no evil visible, but a lot of erratic feelings and they were not human. 

Jupiter looked around. "Look, a little girl!" She pointed to the north where a blonde little girl in a blue dress and an apron was picking flowers. "Let's go and ask her." Mercury nodded and they walked up to the little girl, who had sat down on the grass, looking at the sun appearing on the orange sky. "Hello." The little girl, who Jupiter could have sworn looked like a chibiMinako, was startled and began running, her flowers falling from the basket. 

"No, wait!" Mercury frowned, not at her love, but at the lack of help in this strange place. Suddenly their transformations went off, again, without warning. "Where in kami's temple are we?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to feel distressed." Makoto sat, again wearing her pajamas. "Rather small." She suddenly started to shrink. "Hey! Ami, help!" She was rapidly decreasing in height, and she warned that Ami was, too, shrinking. 

"Ohmikami..." Ami said. "I think we're in the biggest dilemma yet..."

"I think we have got very big problems, Ami-chan. I don't know if transforming would help now..." Makoto's brow furrowed. "We're so small we're barely taller than the grass..."

Ami shook her head. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" She looked at her pen. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!!!" Her head dropped. "Nothin'."

"Arghh!!" Makoto took Ami's wrist hard, yanked at her arm and pulled her to the floor. Ami was about to ask her why the heck had she done it when the biggest cart wheel that she had seen in her whole life passed just in the place where she had been trying to transform. Ami felt shaken to the spine.

"T-thank y-y-you, Mako-c-chan...." She would have been smashed if Makoto didn't had good sense of time and velocity.

"Thank me later, we have to get out of this damned road..." They ran to the side of the road, that when they had their normal height was like a very grown garden. Now, they felt like they were entering the Amazon Jungle...

Ami had taken her computer out to search the epicenter of this rare experience they were going thru. Makoto had found a hard branch that helped them to go thru the extense green grass, cutting it slightly. 

"I don't understand... there's no evil in here, Mako-chan... no death busters, no evil generals from the negaverse, not even a lame lemure..." She took a look to her computer again. "and don't even think about Mistress 9... I don't understand..."

Makoto had taken her pajama shirt off and put it around her waist, standing clad in a sports top and her pajamas pants. It was getting hot, and hazy... she even saw some clouds of grayish smoke...

"I think someone's smoking..." Makoto commented. 

"I don't think this is time to go by and ask for a cigarette, Mako-chan..." Ami was so absorted in her own search for something that could help them go home that she didn't enough paid atention to her girlfriend. Makoto rolled her eyes.

"I am not thinking of start smoking right now, and even less when we're in so much trouble, Ami-chan." She sighed. As much curious and observative Ami was, there was too much about nature she had to learn about... "There's *SOMEONE* smoking in there, Ami..." She said, putting the emphasis on 'someone' and not on 'smoking'.

Ami seemed to take the idea and let a long 'oh' out. "Sorry, Mako..."

Makoto opened a path and threw to the ground the few branches that obstructed their way. Her jaw thudded with the floor. Ami's eyes went so wide they looked like real tea saucers. There, laying as large as she was over a oversized mushroom, smoking from a long Turkish pipe, very, *very* lite of clothes, was Setsuna. Fabric of some kind covered (barely) her bosom, while her long legs were covered in by a purple long skirt that went from the beggining of her hips to her legs that were extended in a *very* strange and akward (at least for pure, nonkinky teenagers like them) position. The rest of her long, slender body was not covered by clothes of any sort. "Come in, my children..." She took a long breath out of her Turkish pipe, and motioned for them to sit in two smaller mushrooms that were placed nearby her own. "What brings you here, my dears?"

"Um... we got lost, Setsuna..." Ami said. Makoto couldn't say anything. When Ami turned to see why her girlfriend was so mute, she discovered that she was drooling at Setsuna's lack of clothes. She humphed and gave Makoto a huge nudge on the ribs, which aside of taking her breath away brought her back to reality. 

"Yeah, lost..." She laughed nervously. Ami gave her a look dirty enough to make her blush and looked back at Setsuna. She looked like she was smoking something not too legal. Her eyes were half-lidded. She had a look of dreamy hazyness in her eyes, nonetheless she was paying atention.

"Where are we, Setsuna?" Ami asked, giving Makoto ocasional glimpses to verify she wasn't drooling again.

"My dears, you're in the land of dreams where anything can happen. Take me for example. Would you think someone you know, like me, usually strict, can be so relaxed, so distinct? Oh, much surprises await you, my friends..." She took another breath of the pipe.

"--What in kami's name is she smoking--?" Makoto whispered to Ami, who giggled lightly. Setsuna, anyhoo, seemed to have ignored her offensive comment.

"... beautiful surprises in this land of no one. No king reigns over these lands, or in this case, queen. Do not believe what the queen of hearts says, for she is not the ruler of this dreamy land." She looked at the sky, as if expecting some kind of signal from above. "Oh, look at the time. I must fly, dear children. I expect to see you in some future time..." Out of the total nowhere, she sprouted butterfly wings and started flying, slowly, to the blue sky. The pipe blurred and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"No, Setsuna!" Ami said loudly, but Setsuna only smiled at her and took off. 

"Great, no directions, no nothing..." Makoto said.

"First I was amused, now I'm really scared..." Ami commented, looking elsewhere. For some reason the mushrooms in which they had been sitting was starting to feel little and really uncomfortable... little?

The next second, the only thing they knew was that they were sitting on the grass, over two smashed mushrooms. 

"And now I'm plainly frightened..." Ami finished.

"If someone's playing jokes on us I swear that someone's gonna have a magic wand up somewhere not to pleasing..." Makoto frowned. Had she seen something? Yes, a blur of white. Or yellow? 

"OhgodI'mlate... ohkamiI'mlate..." Someone was chanting in such an obsessed way Makoto thought that someone was going to have a coronary if didn't stop. Ami seemed to have noticed it too. Suddenly someone stepped on Makoto's foot. Makoto stood up with such a pained expression Ami thought she had a broken foot. 

"Owowowowowow..." She started caressing her feet. She looked up. Usagi was there. "Usagi?!" Usagi turned to see her friend. She smiled briefly, then looked back at her watch.

"Oh, hello, Mako-chan, I'm late, I've gotta see the queen in a couple of minutes, I'm late so I don't have time to talk to you guys, so sorry, I must be going now, see you another day... oh god I'm really late..." She said in such a hurry Ami started laughing. Makoto, still rubbing her sore foot, raised an eyebrow. Usagi? Late? Those two words weren't supposed to go on together... Usagi never cared if she was getting late to *anywhere*. 

Then, she noticed something else. Usagi wasn't in her usual uniform, not even in normal clothes. She was wearing a very elegant tuxedo with a red vest and black bow tie. Her shoes looked like the old shoes men used to play golf: shiny, black and white. She took off running.

Ami was still laughing when she noticed that Usagi was not here anymore. She shook off the laughing tears. "Who's this queen everyone talks about?"

"I've got no idea, Ami-chan." Makoto finally gave up and sit down, took her tenis shoe off and started frantically rubbing it. "Yipes, I never thought Usagi could step on someone's feet with such force..."

They had walked down the path for undetermined time, Makoto ocassionaly limping. They had entered greener woods that the one they met Usagi in. In fact, the branches felt like they were going to fall over them... they were very low. Ami was starting to feel a little claustrophobic about this woods. 

"Is it just me, or these trees are closing down on us?" Makoto asked, tripping over with a rock with her sore foot. She muttered a curse under her breath. 

"I was just thinking the same thing..." Ami commented, ducking an oncoming branch. They looked at each other, after hearing something... someone. "You heard the same I heard?"

"I think I did..." Makoto looked at Ami. "Who's there?!" She called. They had heard voices, the type of voices you hear when someone's having a very entertaining conversation with someone else. Makoto removed a bundle of ivy that obscured their view. 

After seeing Setsuna sprout wings Ami thought she couldn't see anything more amazing. What they saw here defied all they knew about their friends.

Haruka, who looked far more cheery than she did in any of their meetings, wore a oversized hat that sported a tag with the numbers '9 ¾' on it. Her clothes, consisting of a plain white shirt and green pants, were not the style she would use every day. She looked like she was going on a party.

Michiru, on her side, looked as amused at her lover as she could be. Makoto limped a step back when she noticed that she had hare ears sprouting from her aqua hair, and an amused look, like the one a hare would have. She wore a neatly washed white shirt, a tartan vest, and casual dark pants. Michiru usually liked to wear very feminine clothes, so this was totally unlike her. 

Haruka, who had noticed them, jumped over like a mad woman and invited the flabbergasted girls to the table. Ami sat by Michiru, Makoto by Haruka, across the table. Ami looked at Michiru with wide eyes, mainly at her hare ears, then at Haruka, and finally at Makoto. She shrugged, as thought saying 'What can we do?'. Makoto shook her head. She had no answer. Haruka had started babbling frantically about a sports event to be held in the palace. 

"What palace?" Makoto asked.

"But my friend, how come you don't know?!" She was absolutely offended by her younger friend's lack of knowledge. "It is to be the best event ever in the history of Wonderland!"

"--So it's called Wonderland.--" Ami whispered at Makoto, but couldn't help being heard by Michiru. 

"Of course it's called Wonderland!" Michiru responded, her nose constantly smelling the air, like a nervous hare. "Under what rock have you been living under, dear Ami?"

"On my be--!" Makoto found her mouth being blocked by her younger girlfriend's hands.

"Nevermind her..." Ami sighed. "What event is to be held in the palace?" She asked. Maybe this was their way home... they could ask the queen or something.

"Oh, look at the time!" Haruka pulled her sleeve up. She had five watches, each and every one of them running perfectly okay. "We have to go, Michiru!"

"Hey, don't go!" Makoto yelled. "Please don't go..." Still in their state of crazy nervousness, they ran into the deep woods.

"We're back where we began..." Ami shook her head, looking down. "I guess we have to meet this Queen of hearts of whom all of them talk."

"But where?"

Makoto wanted to throw herself down a very deep hole when she found out that the forest that kept closing in on them had a path, a greenish path with black cubes that in Ami's opinion looked like a marbled chess board. 

"In which direction are we to take it?"

Ami checked her computer, that checked the magnetic north and signaled right. "Right, I guess."

"Indeed you're right, my dearest child." A voice they couldn't quite recognize said. Both of them looked everywhere. "Up here, children."

Makoto looked up, smiling when she saw someone that finally looked like itself. She sighed in relief. "Luna..."

"You scared us!" Ami said, clutching her chest. The cat that rested in a tree branch smiled a cheshire smile. Ami didn't know if to be confident. "You wouldn't believe what we have all passed thru!"

"Yes, we saw Setsuna, who looked like she had smoked something funny and suddenly sprouted wings and left us alone, and then Usagi stepped on my feet and was very hurried to get somewhere..." Makoto started babling.

"And Haruka and Michiru were acting very strange, they were a little neurotic. Haruka was using five watches and Michiru had hare ears on her head, they both were wearing funny, casual clothes..." Ami took a little breath. "... where are we, Luna?"

"Oh, you have had the marvelous oportunity of travelling from your far lands to this wondrous country named Wonderland." Ami startled when Luna dissapeared, the only thing remaining her chesire smile. Finally the smile dissapeared with a pop and Luna appeared on Makoto's shoulder, taking her off guard. "Of course, it is all a dream, a dream dreamed by the most wonderful of creators, our own creator." She shook her head to a clear area where a lone tree, loosing its leaves stood. Ami and Makoto tried to see something, but the lone tree was all they could see. "She stands there, dreaming the wonderland in which all of us live. She writes nonstop, since the day she landed on her own world of fantasies, she never runs out of ink, paper, or imagination."

"What is her name?" Makoto asked.

"That, you'll discover by yourselves..." Luna disappeared once again, this time with her chesire smile. Only the chesire smile appeared in the floor, as if hold by an invisible body. "Go and see her, my children..." The smile popped once again, and disappeared. Ami looked at Mako, who shrugged, then nodded.

They had not walked ten steps when a hazy figure appeared. It looked like a boy, a little child... a girl? It was like entering a foggy place. They were finally besides her, Ami about to touch her shoulder, when Makoto nudged her. "--It's Hotaru!--" She whispered. Ami looked back a the little girl. Ami doubted for a second and finally touched her. Hotaru gave no answer. They sat by her side.

"Hello." Makoto said. She noticed Hotaru, who usually wore dresses for children her age, was wearing an ancient outfit. A neat, white blouse, very loose, a tartan bow tie, and pants, very loose too. The pants were holded by suspenders. Ami thought it for a while. She looked like a child of the nineteenth century, early twentieth. 

"Hello." Hotaru said. She looked very deeply inmersed in her writing, with a minute typing machine. 

"What are you doing?" Ami asked.

"Writing a story." She responded, doubting for a minute, holding her chin, and then going back to typing.

"What about?" Makoto asked.

"Two girls who loved each other." She said.

"Yes?" Makoto looked over at Ami, who sat on the other side of Hotaru. 

"Isn't that against the rules?" Ami asked, feeling they should ask going on with the time of this particular caracter's life.   
"Yes." Hotaru looked at her. She looked almost as shy as she had been when they first met her. "But I like it."

"And what are these girls doing?"

"They meet a Queen who loves cards."

"And does she has a big palace?" Ami asked.

"Yes, enourmous." Hotaru smiled, still typing. "A palace made of cards."

Ami finally realized this was *not* the Hotaru they knew. "What's you name?" She asked.

"My friend the bunny calls me Lewis." She looked over at both girls. "My friend the bunny also meets the girls who love each other."

"And where's the palace made of cards?" Makoto asked in a soothing voice. Hotaru pointed to their front. 

"We must go now, Ho--... Lewis." Makoto stopped herself in time.

"I must go, too." Hotaru placed her minute typing machine at one side, bowed and looked at them, taking again her typing machine. "My friends, the Mad Hatter and the March's Hare are expecting me for tea. Goodbye." She disappeared. 

"I only want to get out of this place..." Makoto looked down.

"Look, the palace made of cards." Ami looked up. They had entered a garden with white roses, about five minutes after leaving the fog. Suddenly three... cards? Three cards passed by their side, pushed them and started painting the white roses in red. 

"Hey, what do you think you are?!" Makoto said, angry because they shoved them out of the way. Suddenly she knew the card was familiar... "Shinozaki?" Ami also took a closer look.

"Urawa-kun? Yuuchiro?" She touched them in the shoulder, to get rudely ignored. "What are you doing here, guys?"

Again ignoring them, the cards went on with their task. "Quick, or the Queen will be furious!" Shinozaki-card said.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Yuuchiro-card said, very carefully painting the white rose. 

"Well, do it faster, or the Queen of Hearts will be angry!" Urawa-card reclaimed.

Ami and Makoto sighed and went on with their way. They were obviously not going to help them... "This Queen of Hearts seems a coldhearted person." Ami commented. 

"To ask them to paint white roses red, I think she *is* a cold person herself..." Makoto replied, shaking her head from side to side.

Suddenly they heard the strangest laugh they had ever heard. Ami peeked over the dense fence of plants, to see... Rei?

"Hey, look at this!" She took Makoto by the shoulder, forcing her to stop and look. 

"Rei?" She checked over the outfit. "What the heck is she doing wearing a card and a crown?"

"I think... I think she's the Queen of Hearts we've heard so much of..." Ami sighed. "I just hope she's not a cold hearted as we thought she was." Suddenly two card took them by behind and carried them to the next green area, where the Queen of Hearts, meaning Rei, was playing croquet. She laughed loudly at her oponent. 

"I win!" She looked over at two cards who looked awfully strong. "Cut his head off." The poor man looked at them with a pleading look before being taken by force to another place. Rei looked at them. Her eyes were cold and distant, as thought she was not the Senshi of Fire anymore. "What were you doing peeking at me, girls?" Ami's eyes were wide. 

"N-nothing, Re-- you Highness..." Makoto responded.

"No, you weren't doing anything!" Rei screeched. "You weren't working!" She took a closer look at them. Both of them blushed, being checked over while wearing you pajamas in the middle of the day was kind of embarrasing. "Why aren't you using your cards, girls!? And why weren't you helping to paint the white roses red as I commanded?!" 

"We... n-never knew, Queen..." Ami said, shaking like a leaf. 

"But you must know!" Rei smiled, a cold smile that didn't match the hot headed priestess they knew. "Cut their heads off." 

"No!" Ami pleaded. 

"This must be a dream..." Makoto looked around, while being held by several cards. The phrase 'cut off their heads' was all around her mind. Ami was getting hazy, like someone had fogged the place... her head was spinning...

"Ami!"

"Makoto!"

Both of them woke up, drenched in sweat. They looked at each other. Makoto touched her neck, to check that her head was still over her shoulders. 

"You dreamed it?!"

"Ohmigod, that was so real..." Ami hugged herself, checking herself over to see if she was still in a piece. Makoto embraced her, letting the warmth take over them. 

"What was it?" Ami asked. "Why we dreamnt that?"

"I don't know, Ami-chan..." 

She nursed Ami, until she was asleep again, but she couldn't go back to sleep herself, fearing they would dream a part two of this dream. Realizing it was morning, she stood up and opened the courtains. While looking at the sun, she tried to get a clue why this dream had bothered them.

She sighed. "Too much pizza..."

Fin

I hope you like it, if you like, please review. That would be bloody good to my writer's ego...


End file.
